Once Upon Another Time
by Lunadoragon
Summary: Seiya and Usagi get sent back in time. Will the other's find them in time? Takes place during Sailor Stars. Slight AU going on in here....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I obviously don't own Sailor Moon since my name isn't Takeuchi Naoko-san, demo a girl can wish, ne? Matte, Sailor Silve Hawk is mine though... Enjoy!

**Chapter One **

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The page disappeared into nothing as Sailor Moon's attack hit it, leaving a normal human being in its place.

"Shimatta! Why do you dammed Sailor Senshi have to get in my way and screw everything up!" They heard coming from behind them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter turned around to see one of Galaxia's animamates, Sailor Silver Hawk.

"Why do you have to cause havoc?" Fighter spat out.

"I'll teach you, you insolent fools! This will be the last time you interfere!" Sailor Silver Hawk yelled. Fighter took a defensive stance as Sailor Moon held out the Tier, readying to call her healing attack once again.

"SILVER MOON-"

"GALACTICA TIME WARP!" Silver Hawk cried out before Sailor Moon could finish. A bright blue light flew from Silver Hawk's hands and engulfed both Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. After a moment they both disappeared.

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Mercury came running up to the scene just in time to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter disappear into the night. Sailor Silver Hawk didn't see them approach.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The attack caught Silver Hawk off guard and slammed right into her. Maker held out her Star Yell and pointed it at her wounded opponent.

"What have you done with Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter?" She demanded, violet eyes flashing with anger.

"I just sent them on a little trip," Silver Hawk smirked.

"Where?" Mercury asked. Silver Hawk didn't answer.

"STAR…….GENTLE……"

"Matte!" Maker stopped her attack but didn't lower her Star Yell.

"It's not just a matter of where, but when as well."

"Nani?" Both Maker and Mercury asked.

"You'll never find them!" Silver Hawk said confidently as she stepped into the telephone booth that appeared next to her and disappeared.

Both Maker and Mercury stood rooted to their spot in shock, just staring at the place in which Sailor Moon and Fighter vanished. Finally Mercury broke the silence.

"We need to contact Sailor Pluto."

"Hai," Maker agreed, de-transforming. "We also need to tell the others."

Sailor Mercury vanished, leaving Mizuno Ami in her place. She gave the tall, violet eyed man a look of worry before she pulled her communicator out of her skirt pocket. She punched a couple of numbers and waited.

"Moshi, moshi?" Taiki heard a thin voice ask from the communicator.

"Setsuna-san? Ami desu. We have a problem."

**So that's it for now! Hope you liked it. It's not my first fic but it's the first one I've decided to publish. Let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**"This chapter is brought to you by our proud sponsors, Sugar and Caffeine, without which you would not have another chapter to enjoy. You out and buy your Sugar and Caffeine today!"- Annoying Announcer Guy.**

**A/N: Here's chapter two for y'all. I hope you enjoy. I want to say thank you to supersticiousmonkey89...my only reviewer...--, That makes Luna sad. And to answer your question, she's an OC...staight out of my twisted brain. Sooooooooo...here we go onto...**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Two**

As the blinding light faded around them, Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter tried to focus on their surroundings. It took several moments for their eyes to adjust to the evening light. Just as they started to make out the trees that surrounded them, they heard a shot ring out. They both instinctively dove to the ground.

"Nani sore?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"Who's there?" They heard a man call out in accented English. "Identify yourselves!"

Fighter thought quickly, knowing that it wouldn't be good for either of them if they were found. Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon and leaped up into the nearest tree. Both looked down from their perch high in the tree when they saw several men enter the clearing they were just in. The men wore well worn grey wool jackets and light blue wool trousers.

"What did you see, Corporal?" One of the men asked.

"It was a bright flash, Cap'n. I thought I might have been Yankees, Sir."

"Well, obviously, there ain't nobody here, Corporal. Do you know the trouble you could have caused? You'd better thank God, boy, that no one else started shootin'. What if it were our own boys out here?" The Capitan berated his subordinate.

"Sorry, Sir," the Corporal.

"Com'mon boys, let's go back to camp and rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorra," the Capitan said. The men started to leave the clearing, going back the way they came.

After about five minutes after the last man left the clearing, Fighter felt it safe to leave the safety of the tree. She jumped down to the ground and motioned for Sailor Moon to do the same. When she was safely on the ground did they speak.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize those men's accents," Fighter said, deep in thought.

"If it makes you feel any better, Fighter, I didn't understand anything they said," Sailor Moon said sheepishly.

"Honto, Odango? You don't know English?"

"Iie, we just started learning it in class."

"Masaka," Fighter said as she shook her head.

"When did you learn English Seiya?"

"It's almost like a requirement for Idols, Odango."

"Demo, you three aren't normal Idols."

"Hai, but only a few know that," Fighter said, winking. She looked around and said, "We should probably figure out where we are."

"Hai," Sailor Moon said and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Oi, Odango!" Fighter called, stopping Sailor Moon in her tracks.

"Nani, Seiya?" She asked, looking a little irritated.

"I was thinking……maybe we should de-transform? We can't exactly sneak around dressed like this. Well, I mean, I can, but you have those huge white wings," Fighter said teasingly.

"Oh," Sailor Moon said, looking down at her fuku. "I guess you're right." There was a quick flash of pink light and where the winged guardian of love and justice stood was replaced by an ordinary looking Tsukino Usagi.

There was another quick flash of light, but this time red. When the light faded, there stood Seiya Kou, in place of the raven hared leather clad Senshi. They were both wearing their school uniforms.

"Okay, let's go," Seiya said, grabbing onto Usagi's hand and leading her though the trees.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Ami and Taiki called a meeting at the temple for all the Senshi.

"What's going on minna?" a white cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead asked the group in front of him.

"Watashi ha shira nai, Artemis," Minako said, looking down at her white guardian cat. "We're still waiting for Ami-chan, Taiki-san and Setsuna-san."

"Demo…..where's Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"And Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"We don't have an answer for that just yet, minna," A tall green haired woman spoke form behind the group of nine. Standing next to her was a shorter, blue haired girl and a taller, auburn haired man.

"What do you mean?" Haruka growled, her narrow gaze alternating between the tall, auburn haired man next to Ami, and the shorter, silver haired man next to Minako. Michiru placed a restraining hand oh her lover's shoulder.

"Now, Haruka, you can't possibly think they had anything to do with this, can you? Seiya's missing too, you know," the aquamarine haired woman sated calmly to the tempered, sandy haired, Haruka.

"Gomen, Michiru."

"Tonikaku," Luna said, interrupting the exchange between lovers. "what's going on Setsuna-san?"

"I'll let Ami-chan and Taiki-san explain it, Luna since they were there," the green haired Senshi took a seat on the raised temple walkway. The others looked expectantly at the two still standing. Ami took a deep breath and regaled the story of how Seiya and Usagi disappeared after a short battle with Sailor Silver Hawk. When they were finished, the girls had just one question for the blue haired girl and the violet eyed man.

"Where did they go?" Makoto asked.

"We haven't been able to pinpoint just where in time they've been sent to," the Time Guardian spoke up.

"Demo….." Minako started.

"Since I was not there when they were sent through time, I could not track them."

"Why not, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Time is sensitive, Hotaru-chan. When someone is moved though the gates of time, it starts a ripple, like a pond. The longer it takes me to get to the Gates of Time after such an incident, the more ripples I have to investigate. They travel quickly and disappear within a few hours. Unfortunately, the ripples are all but gone. It will take me a week, at least to find them, if not more," Setsuna said.

The group gasped. A week!

"Ami-chan and Taiki-san are doing what they can to help, demo, they cannot travel though time like I can. I will let you know when I have found when they've been sent and we all can go and get them," the green haired Guardian of Time concluded.

"Demo, Setsuna-chan, what do we do until then?" Haruka asked, barely controlling her anger.

"We wait, and pray that Sailor Silver Hawk doesn't come back for any Star Seeds," Taiki said. The others fell silent at the thought. Sailor Moon is the only on who could turn the phage back into humans again.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter...I'm currently working on the third...hmmmmm...maybe some more caffeine will help **

**Ja Ne!**

**Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is an emotional chapter dealing with violence and the subject of rape. I know this can be a very delecate subject for some, hence the warning.**

**I wanted to say thank you to myinterests for her lovely review. If y'all get a chance you should read her stories...I know I'm hooked **

**I have Usagi speaking in Japanese for most of this chapter to make the point clear that she is not speaking the same language as the others, but never fear...the translations are in parentheses after the phrases so all can understand.**

**Now...without further ado...**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Three**

Seiya and Usagi had been walking for about an hour when they came upon a dirt road.

"Where do you think this leads?" Usagi asked.

"I dunno," Seiya said, running a hand though his raven hair. "Let's just follow it and see if we can find a village." No sooner did they start walking down the dirt road did they hear horses coming up behind them. They stopped and turned as the horses approached, hoping they could stop the riders so they could ask where they were.

"Oi!" Seiya called, waving his hands. "Teishi kudasai!" (Stop please!)

The horses started to slow as the men riding them noticed Seiya waving at them. There were four of them, all dressed in the same grey jackets and light blue pants as the men they saw before. In a cloud of dust, the horses stopped in front of Seiya and Usagi.

"Arigatō. Onegai, watashi-tachi ha doko ni aruka?" Seiya asked the men before him.

"What did you just say, boy?" One of the men asked Seiya in English, while the other three were eyeing Usagi.

Seiya mentally cursed himself and asked his question again in English. "I said, thank you. Could you please tell us where we are?"

"Why sure," the man said as he caught sight of Usagi and stared at her. "But only if that girl with ya gives us a little kiss." The other three men burst into laughter while Usagi just blinked in confusion. She didn't understand what was going on.

Seiya, on the other hand, was turning red from anger. "Nani ga machigatte iru, Seiya-kun?" (What's wrong, Seiya?) Usagi asked, placing a hand on his arm. He quickly translated what the man just said as a look of horror came across her face.

"NANI? TONDEMONAI!" (What? No way!) She cried, hiding behind Seiya.

"What did she say?"

"No," Seiya said flatly, his hands balled into fists and shaking at his sides. He couldn't believe what was happening! No civilized person would ask something like that of a stranger!

"No?" The man was taken aback. "No? No one tells Captain Beaufort of the Atlanta Home Guard no. Especially no damned foreigner!" The man they now knew as Captain Beaufort said. He moved his horse up next to Seiya and Usagi and tried to make a grab for the latter. Usagi yelped and jumped away as Seiya turned and smacked his hand away . Captain Beaufort tried to kick him in the head, but Seiya quickly dodged the man's booted foot and grabbed Usagi's hand and started to run from the group of four.

"Hayaku, Odango! watashi-tachi ha nige nakerebanaranai!" (Hurry, Odango! We have to get away!) Seiya cried. Even with all of their Senshi training, they couldn't outrun the men on horseback. The men caught up with them quickly and circled them, cutting off their escape.

"Shimatta!" Seiya said under his breath, as the men dismounted. He took a defensive stance as best as he could to protect Usagi.

"Mina sai!" (Watch out!) Usagi cried out as one of the men came from behind Seiya and tackled him to the ground.

"Nigeru!" (Run away!) Seiya yelled, trying to get the man off of him. Usagi looked on, horrified, and unable to move. Another man came up behind her and grabbed her arms. Captain Beaufort sauntered up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She jerked her head away from the repulsive man.

"Bakeru!" (Son of a bitch!) She said and spat in his face, her sapphire eyes flashing. "Watashi-tachi dake ni shite yo!" (Leave us alone!)

Captain Beaufort stepped back and wiped his face with his sleeve. He regarded Usagi with cold green eyes. He raised his hand and slapped her across her face with a half closed fist.

"Foreign Bitch!" He said. He nodded to the other men in his command, a malicious glint in his cold green eyes. "Charlie, keep an eye on that boy. See he don't get in the way. We're goin to have a little fun here," he said, pointing towards the trees.

"Yessir!" The one named Charlie said, tightening his hold on Seiya as he drew his pistol and pointed it at his head. " I wouldn't move if I were you, heh heh," he whispered in Seiya's ear.

"Usagi had no clue what was about to happen to her until she looked into Seiya's eyes and saw a combined look of both horror and fear. The man holding her stated to pull her away roughly. She immediately understood what was about to happen to her and strted to struggle against her captors grip.

"IIE! IIE! YAMETE! ONEGAI, YAMETE! HOTTOITE! TE O DOKETE YO! SAWANNAI DE! ONEGAI, YAMETE!" (No! No! Stop it! Please, Stop it! Leave me alone! Take your hands off! Please, Stop it!) Usagi screamed as they dragged her away.

"ODANGO!" Seiya cried.

"Don't worry about her, boy. The Cap'n's just gonna have a little fun with her," Charlie said to Seiya as he was struggling to get away from his captor. They both heard the rip of fabric and a scream tore though the forrest.

"YAMETEEEEEEEEE!"

Charlie looked anxiously in the direction of the noises and Seiya used that opportunity to stomp on his captor's foot. Charlie was surprised and let Seiya go while he hopped around on one foot. Seiya drew his henshin star out in a flash.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Seiya transformed and in the next second, she had her Star Yell in her hand.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The attack hit Charlie before he could even register what was happening before him. He was flung backwards into a tree and landed at the base, not moving. Fighter ran in the direction of the screams, praying she wasn't too late. When she came upon the small clearing in which the men had taken Usagi, the first thing she saw was Usagi's brooch at her feet.

"ODANGO!" She cried out, grabbing the brooch and getting the attention of the three men. They stopped what they were doing and looked at the new arrival. Two of the men were holding down Usagi as she was struggling against them. The third, Captain Beaufort, was between her legs, pieces of her skirt in his hands.

"Take your hands off of her!" Fighter growled. Captain Beaufort stood up from his prize and faced the new comer.

"Fighter!" Usagi cried. "Onegai! Watashi wo tasuke nasai! (Please! Help me!)

"Oh yeah?" Captain Beaufort said, with a lecherous look in his eye as he stared at Fighter and her incredible lack of clothing. "Who's going to stop me, girly? You?" He asked with a chuckle.

Fighter had slowly moved to her right, causing her opponent to turn with her. Fighter glance at Usagi in her tattered clothes. She was whimpering and straining against the two men who had her pinned to the ground. One had their filthy hand clamped over her mouth. Captain Beaufort took another step towards Fighter. She smirked. She now had a clear shot of him.

"Well?" Captain Beaufort asked again, still waiting for an answer to his previous question. "Are you gonna stop me?" His eyes holding the belief that this female in front of him could do no harm to him. He was wrong about this one.

"Yes, I will stop you!" Fighter said, her voice dangerously low, holding her Star Yell high.

"Huh?" He asked, perplexed. Little did he know it would be the last thing he would say to the leather clad pissed off Senshi.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Captain Beaufort was engulfed by the bright blue light from Fighter's attack and was flung ten yards back. His limp body didn't move after it hit the ground. The two men holding Usagi stood up quickly as Fighter turned to them, still holding her Star Yell high. Usagi managed to crawl away from the men and knelt behind Fighter.

"Now," Fighter said, her midnight blue eyes narrowing at the two remaining men in the clearing. "You are going to tell me exactly what I want to know."

"Yes Ma'am!" They both yelped.

"Where are we?

"About two miles outside of Jonesboro, Georgia."

'Nani?' Fighter thought to herself. "What's the date today?"

The two men looked at each other, thinking this raven haired woman must be crazy if she didn't know the date. But seeing what she did to their captain with just words, they weren't going to argue too much. "August twenty-sixth."

"Year?"

"Eighteen sixty-four"

Fighter gasped when she heard that. "Jūhachi rokujū shi? Bakame!" (1864? Impossible!) She heard Usagi gasp behind her. Fighter regained her composure and gave the two men a look that could kill. "Run now, if you value your miserable lives!" She growled coldly.

The two men took off running though the woods without so much as a second glance at their commanding officer. Only when they were well out of sight did Fighter feel it safe to lower her arm.

"Oh my Gods! Odango! Daijōbu desu ka?" Fighter asked kneeling down and embracing Usagi, her Star Yell in one hand and the golden brooch that holds the Silver Crystal in the other.

"Oh Seiya!" She cried between sobs. She held on to the raven haired woman for dear life.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Thats all for tonight. I hope no one was too offended by this chapter, it was a very hard one emotionally for me to write. If anyone has seen Cold Mountain, I based my Home Guard off the ones in the movie.**

**Oh yeah... I haven't been doing this...bad Luna.**

**Sailor Moon is not mine...Neither is Seiya(though i wish he were...sigh) They belong to Takeuchi-sama. But Captain Beaufort and Charlie are mine...unfrotunately...the bastards. Oh...please review! I wanna know if you like it so far! Arigato::Bows:**

**Ja Ne! **

**Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is for clarification…….When it is just Seiya and Usagi talking by themselves….or internal monologue of either one, it will be written in my usual English with Japanese thrown is style. If they are around other people who are not Senshi…..or Japanese for that matter…..Usagi's dialogue will be in Japanese…thus showing hat she doesn't know or speak English…unlike Seiya who speaks both. I want to apologize in advance if I screw up in the Japanese translations…..but it's what Babel Fish and Anime Lab gives me……Yes….it takes two sites to bring you Japanese dialogue. One to get the Kanji and the other to get it Romanized. Sigh….I must really love y'all.**

**Once again I want to say thank you to Myinterests…my one and only reviewer again for the last chapter. I know more people are reading this…..please let me know what you think……Even if you hate it….I don't mind. I'm pretty easy going that way. **

**Anyways…I'm sorry for the long spiel……so…here we go!**

**Oh yeah…..In case you missed it in chapter one…I don't own Sailor Moon or Seiya... but I wish I did…..But I do own the two characters that will appear in this chapter.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Four**

After about half an hour of Fighter comforting Usagi, her tears finally subsided to quiet hiccups.. Fighter slowly stood up, pulling Usagi up with her and de-transforming at the same time. He put both his henshin star and Usagi's ginzuishou compact in his pants pocket and took off his jacket, revealing a white button down, long sleeved shirt with a mandarin style collar. (Luna- I bet you all were wondering just what exactly they wore under those jackets! He put it on Usagi, being patient with her as he would a child, and zipped it up. It, for the most part, covered her tattered school uniform. The bottom of the jacket ended at the top of her thighs and the sleeves ended at her fingertips.

Usagi remained silent and stared at the ground while Seiya did this.

"We have to get going, Odango. We can't stay here, it's almost dark. Let's try to get to this Jonesboro place," Seiya said quietly, guiding Usagi, who was as silent as the trees that surrounded them.

After walking back on the dirt road for about a mile, they came upon a warmly lit farmhouse set back a little ways off the road.

"Do you want to see if they can help us?" Seiya asked, nodding towards the house. Usagi just nodded absently, clinging to his arm. It was full dark now and she hadn't said a word since the incident earlier. He steered her towards the farm house.

Seiya knocked on the door and waited, praying to the Gods that the people inside were kindhearted. He cast a worried glance at Usagi. He was about to say something when the door opened. There, holding an oil lamp high, was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had jet black hair that was streaked with grey, pulled back into a bun that sat at the nape of her neck. She was the same height as Seiya, and wore a deep burgundy cotton dress that was snug until it got to her waist, where from there it flared out wide with the help of a crinoline. The hem barely touched the floor. Her eyes were a vibrant sky blue.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked the two strangers on her front porch.

Seiya bowed, and reminded himself to speak English. "Good evening. I am sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you could help us."

"I don't understand. Help you with-" The woman stopped short when she caught sight of Usagi. Her eyes widened when she noticed the tattered skirt peaking out from the bottom of Seiya's jacket and her red, puffy eyes.

"Oh my God!" The women exclaimed, understanding what had happened to the poor, blonde haired young woman who was standing as silent as a stone next to the polite, raven haired young man on her front porch. "Come in! Come in!" She said as she gestured for the two to enter.

Seiya and Usagi entered the farmhouse and slipped out of their shoes while the woman closed the door behind them. The woman looked down and saw the two pairs of shoes placed neatly against the wall. She looked a little perplexed as she crossed the hallway. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. She took out a blanket and closed the door. She rushed back over to the young couple and wrapped Usagi in a blanket.

"There, that will work for now until we find you some decent clothes. Clemency!" The woman called into the next room.

"Yes, Miss Melli?" A young black woman entered the hallway. She was wearing a light pink calico dress that reached the floor with a homespun apron that covered most of the skirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid that fell down her back and ended at her waist.

"Could you please draw a bath for….." Melli blinked and turned to Usagi. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name."

Usagi remained silent, so Seiya answered for her. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi. My name is Seiya Kou."

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Melliandra Sorensen, but you can call me Melli. This lady here," gesturing to the young black woman, "her name is Clemency. She helps me around the house," Melli said. "Clemency, can you kindly draw a bath for Miss Tukino and the please prepare Ashton's old room for her?"

"Sure thing, Miss Melli. I'll let you know when the bath is ready," Clemency said and walked upstairs.

"Please come in and sit down," Melli said, guiding the two young people into the parlor. "May I interest you in some tea?"

"Yes please," Seiya answered. Melli walked off to the kitchen, leaving him and Usagi alone in the parlor. He looked a Usagi while she, in turn, stared at the floor, her hands folded neatly in her lap. He placed his hand gently over hers and gave it a little squeeze. She jumped at his touch and looked at him with dull, sapphire eyes. He gave her his best reassuring look and sent a message with his midnight eyes telling her that everything will be alright.

Melli walked back into the room holding a tray with the tea on it. She was followed by a little grey kitten wearing a black collar with white moons and stars on it, accompanied by a tiny bell. As Melli sat the tray on the coffee table, the kitten walked up to Usagi and jumped into her lap, purring.

Usagi blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the little green eyes, grey furball in her lap. She spoke for the first time in two hours.

"Kawaii! Anata no neko desu ka? Kanojo ha watashi no neko Luna no you ni miru, ne Seiya?" She said petting the cat in her lap. Relief flooded though Seiya when he heard her beautiful voice speak once again.

Melli looked at Usagi with a confused look on her face. 'What a pretty voice she has,' she thought and then said out loud, "What was that?"

"She was asking if the cat was yours. It reminds her of her cat Luna," Seiya said, translating for his host.

"Kanojo no namae ha nande aru ka?" Usagi asked, looking at Melli and then at Seiya to translate.

"She asked what is the cat's name."

"Tinkerbell."

"Kawaii!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but obviously you two aren't from around here. May I ask where you are from?" Melli asked.

"Well, Usagi is from Tōkyō, and I'm from Kinm-er….. Kyōtō," Seiya said, mentally berating himself for his almost mistake.

"Oh? Where's that? California?"

"No ma'am. Japan."

Melli was just about to ask another question when Clemency walked into the room.

"Miss Tsukino's bath is ready, Miss Melli," she said.

"Thank you Clemency. I'll take her upstairs. Please see to Ashton's room."

"Sure thing, Miss Melli." And Clemency walked back up stairs.

Melli rose and walked over to the bundled form of Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me and let's get you cleaned up," she said with a warm smile. Usagi looked at the woman and then looked at Seiya for a translation.

"Daijōbu, Odango. Watashi ha kanojo tokokoni matte iru iku," (It's okay, Odango. Go with her, I will be waiting for you here) Seiya said reassuringly.

"Sō ie ba, Seiya," (If you say so, Seiya) Usagi said and stood up next to Melli. Melli nodded her head reassuringly and lead Usagi out of the room and upstairs to the bath.

"After we get you cleaned up we will find you some proper clothes," Melli told Usagi as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. Upon hearing no response, she glanced at Usagi, who was looking at her in confusion. Melli thought back and realized that the young man had been translating for her.

"You don't speak English, do you." Melli stated, voicing her thought.

Usagi recognized the word 'English' and guessed that the kind woman was asking if she spoke English. "Iie," She whispered softly. "Watashi ha ei-go wo shira nai." (No, I do not know English.)

Melli nodded at the response. 'At least I got something out of her, even if it isn't the same language.' She smiled to herself. "Ah…here we are," she said aloud and guided Usagi into a decent sized room that had a wash basin, a low stool and a large bathtub.

Melli took the blanket from Usagi and tossed it into the hallway and closed the door. "Now let's get those rags off of you," she said. Upon seeing Usagi's reluctance, Melli walked over and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"It's alright, my dear. You're safe here." Sky blue eyes looked into haunted sapphire ones as the older woman tried to assure the younger that she was indeed safe in this house. Melli gave an internal sigh of relief when Usagi's hand reached for the zipper of the jacket she was wearing.

As Usagi removed the jacket, Melli gasped for two reasons. One was the state of Usagi's clothes. The second was the style. She had never seen anything like Usagi's school uniform before. Usagi noticed the older woman staring at her. She looked down at her torn clothes and tears welled up in her eyes. One started to slip down her face when she noticed something missing. Her had flew up to her chest, clutching the tattered dark blue bow of her uniform, panic was written across her delicate features. She crouched down and looked in the jacket she had just removed.

"Watashi no burochi! Doko ni?" (My brooch! Where is it?) She cried. She stood up and spun around to Melli and asked again. "Watashi no burochi! Doko ni?"

"I don't understand what your asking, dear," Melli said, trying to comfort the girl's obvious distress. 'Obviously, something is missing. But what?' Melli thought to herself. She got an idea. "Wait just a minute. Wait right here, okay?" She said, hopping the young woman would understand and left the room.

"Seiya!" Melli called from the top of the stairs. Seiya came rushing out of the parlor and to the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your friend is distressed. She's looking for something and I can't understand her. Please, can you translate?"

"Yes," Seiya said as he ran up the stairs. He followed Melli into the bathroom. Usagi caught sight of him behind the older woman and rushed to him, the strips of what was left of her skirt swishing around her knees.

"Seiya! Watashi no burochi ha yukuefumei dearu!" (Seiya, my brooch is missing!) Usagi cried.

"Iie. Daijōbu, Odango. Sore ha yukuefumei de nai. Watashi ni sore gāru," (No. It's okay, Odango. It's not missing. I have it.) Seiya said as he pulled the gilded object of Usagi's panic out of his pocket. Usagi saw her brooch in Seiya's hands and felt instantly relaxed.

"Kami ni kanshashi nasai! Watashi ha sore ra no nin ga ginzuishou wo totta ra watashi gasoumono wo shira nai!" (Thank Good! I don't know what I would have done if those men took the Silver Crystal!) Usagi said, the relief she felt was heard in her voice. Melli looked on, more than a little confused. Seiya turned to her and showed her the brooch.

"This is what she was worried about. It is a family heirloom. She had thought that the men who….." Seiya stopped abruptly and changed his wording. "She thought that someone had taken it.

"I see," Melli said knowingly.

"Watashi ha sareru made kore wo daiji ni suru, Odango," (I'll take care of this until you are done, Odango) Seiya told Usagi and went to leave the room. Before he left, however, he whispered to Melli." If she starts crying, which I know she will, tell her 'daijōbu'." He closed the door silently behind him.

Melli turned to the task at hand. "Come on, dear. Off with your clothes. There's no need to be modest with me." And with one swift motion, she pulled Usagi's sailor shirt up over her head before she could stop her. Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and turned red from embarrassment.

Melli actually turned a little red as well. She had been expecting a corset and camisole under the young woman's shirt, not two pieces of cloth held together with straps. 'What kind of underclothing is this?' She thought to herself. Then she actually 'saw' the arms that were protecting the young woman's modesty. Her mouth formed a small O.

Usagi, confused at the older woman's expression, followed her gaze and instantly wished that she hadn't. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the bruises on her arms. Tears flowed freely from her sapphire eyes.

Melli rushed over and took the young woman in her arms. "Shhhh, shhhhhh, it's okay,' she said, rocking the golden haired girl. Then she remembered what Seiya told her. "Daijōbu, Usagi." The words felt funny on her tongue.

Usagi glanced up at the older woman's use of her language. 'Seiya told her that,' she thought to herself. 'He's been so patient and sweet. And this lady, who doesn't even know us, has been so kind. I have to be strong, for both of them. I can never repay their kindness.'

Usagi pulled away from the black haired woman, wiped her tears away from her face and smiled for the first time. "Genki desu." (I'm alright.)

"I'm going to leave you to your bath. Clemency will be just outside the door if you need anything," Melli said, making her way to the door.

"Ano…….Melli?" Usagi's words stopped the woman. She turned around and faced Usagi. "Anata no shinsetsu sa wo hontō ni arigatō gozaimasu," (Thank you very much for your kindness) Usagi said, bowing.

"You are very welcome, my dear," Melli said with a smile and left the room.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Once she was alone, Usagi finished getting undressed. She looked around the room for a mirror so she could study herself, but she found none. So she looked down to try to assess the 'damage' that had been done to her. Aside from the bruises on her arms, they were also on her thighs, shoulders and chest. She shuddered uncontrollably when she saw them.

Her shaking hands reached up and undid the buns on her head, releasing the rest of her golden blonde hair. Her hair actually went down to her ankles when it wasn't done up in her 'Odangos', as Seiya so playfully called them. She stepped into the bath, letting the warm water embrace her aching body.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Melli and Seiya were sitting in the parlor drinking their tea in a comfortable silence.

"I can't express my gratitude enough, Miss Melli," Seiya said, breaking the silence. "I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't come across your kindness."

"I'm glad you did, Seiya. I have a motto that I live by. Whatever you put out into this world will come back to you three times over. I choose to put out kindness. It is desperately needed in these terrible times.

"What are these terrible times?" Seiya asked.

"You don't know?" Melli asked, more than a little surprised. "How can you be in Georgia and not know what is going on?"

"Well….we were kind of brought here against our will," Seiya said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Well….." 'Shimatta! What am I going to say now? I want to tell her the truth, but I have to ask Odango first,' he thought . "We were taken on our way home from school. We escaped just today." Yes it was a lie, but what else was he supposed to say?

"May I ask what happened today to find yourselves on my doorstep?"

Seiya slowly regaled the story of what had happened to them since their arrival in this time. Omitting the part about Fighter of course. Melli looked on in horror as Seiya finished their story.

"I have heard very much about that scoundrel, Captain Beaufort. I know that he will hunt you down and punish you for humiliating him like that." Seiya told her that he knocked the man out with a rock. "He's a very arrogant and prideful man and when the War broke out, he became worse, especially when he became the Captain of the Home Guard of Atlanta."

Seiya was worried about the new information he had just received about Usagi's attackers. He was sure that his attacks didn't kill the man, unfortunately. He was just about to ask Melli for more information on him when they heard a noise on the stairs.

"Seiya?"

Melli and Seiya both walked to the hallway to find Usagi on the steps with Clemency right behind her. She was wearing a long white nightdress that went up to her neck and stopped just above her bare feet. Her long golden hair was in a single braid that fell down her back and almost touched the floor.

"Nani, Odango?"

Usagi, upon seeing Seiya, was very grateful that the nightdress that Clemency brought her covered everything. She could tell that he was very worried about her and she didn't know what he would if he saw the bruises on her body. She hesitated for a moment, due to the intense look in his midnight blue eyes.

"Iie. Gomen ne, demo, watashi wa hijouni tsukare te iru," (I'm sorry, but I am very tired)

Usagi said yawning.

"I understand," Melli interrupted Seiya as he opened his mouth to translate. "It's been a very long day for the both of you. I'll show Usagi to her room. Clemency, could you take Seiya here to the spare room?"

"Sure thing, Miss Melli. Come on Mis't Seiya. Right this way," Clemency said and led Seiya upstairs. As he passed Usagi, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oyasuninasai, Odango." And he was gone, leaving her and Melli in the hallway.

"Come on my dear. You have my daughter's old room. I will show you," Melli said, leading Usagi upstairs. They walked down the hallway and Melli led her into a well furnished room.

"Anata no musume ni nani ga oko ttaka?" (What happened to your daughter?) Usagi asked.

Melli laughed. "She got married last year and now lived in Tennessee with her husband's family. Now its time for you to get some sleep. We will see if any of Ashton's clothes fit you tomorrow. If you need anything, your friend Seiya is right next door," Melli pointed to the wall to the right, "and I am just across the hall." She pointed to the door across the hallway. Usagi nodded, letting the woman know that she at least understood the last part of what she was saying.

"Goodnight, Usagi," Melli said, exiting the room

"Oyasuminasai, Melli," Usagi responded as the door closed. She blew out the candle on the nightstand and climbed into the large, four-poster bed, ready to finally end this horrible day.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**That's all for now...please review and tell me what you think...I wanna know! Pweese:Puppy dog eyes:**

**Ja ne **

**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichi wa Minna! Gomen ne for not updating sooner, but unfortunately I've had a very stressfull last two weeks and on top of that I had a major case of writers block, but I'm all better now...as you might have noticed. So...since I've kept you waiting...here it is!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Five**

Usagi was running though the forest. Her eyes were watering and her lungs were burning with overexertion. She heard voices behind her in a language she didn't understand.

They made her run faster.

Her golden hair was streaming behind her, snagging on low lying branches. Her skirt torn by thorns of bushes she passed. She heard men's laughter. It's sounded like it was right behind her.

She ran faster.

She didn't see the root of the tree in her path. Her foot caught it and she was sent flying. She tucked herself into a ball before she hit the ground. She rolled a few feet before she came to a stop at the base of a tree. She tried to get up but a sharp pain coursed up her right leg and she went crashing back to the ground.

"Damn it!" She hissed at the pain.

"She heard footsteps crashing though the brush behind her. She tried to scramble behind the tree to hide from her pursuers, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt hands clamp down on her arms and shoulders and painfully yanked her up off the ground.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" She cried, trying to get out of her captors' grasp.

She was spun around by her captors, and was face to face with Captain Beaufort once again. She reached for her brooch, but Captain Beaufort was quicker, tearing it off the front of her uniform.

He saw the fear in her bright sapphire eyes as she saw the hunger of desire in his cold green one. His hands grabbed the collar of her sailor shirt and he started to tear it apart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She closed her eyes and screamed.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Usagi! Mezameru! Odango! Onegai Mezameru! Usagi!" (Usagi! Wake up! Odango! Please wake up! Usagi!) Seiya cried, desperately trying to wake up the crying, golden haired girl from her obvious horrible dream. He had her by the shoulders and was shaking her gently.

"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she awoke, desperately trying to get away from whoever was holding her.

"Odango!"

Usagi stopped struggling at the sound of her 'nickname' and looked into midnight blue eyes that were dark with worry.

"Seiya?"

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Melli in her nightdress, her dark hair bound into a braid. She was holding a lit candle.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked, holding her candle high to survey the room.

"It's okay. She just had a nightmare," Seiya said, hugging his crying, golden haired angel, trying to soothe her. "Daijōbu, ore ga koko ni iru." (It's okay, I'm here now.)

"Alright," Melli said, retreating back to her own room, closing the door quietly.

Seiya kept Usagi in his arms until her sobs had subsided to quiet hiccups. She pulled away when she had come to her senses and realized where she was. She blushed when she realized who was holding her.

She didn't notice that her nightdress had come unbuttoned part way and had shifted, revealing her bruised shoulder. But Seiya did. His mouth dropped open and his indigo eyes went wide.

"Usagi!"

She looked up at the sudden use of her given name. She saw the look on her secret love's face and the direction of his gaze. She cringed and quickly grabbed the collar of the gown, pulling it closed and hastily buttoned it up.

"Odango, why didn't you tell me?" Seiya asked his love, still in shock.

"I thought they would be gone by now," Usagi said quietly not looking at him, but at the bed. "I don't understand why they're still there. I've gotten much worse all the time as Sailor Moon, but the bruises never lasted more than two hours at the most. I don't know why they're still here," she repeated in a whisper.

"Sailor Moon didn't receive these bruises. Tsukino Usagi did. And you didn't have the ginzuishou on you at the time. It probably heals you from battles, very much like our henshin stars," Seiya said thoughtfully.

"Hai, probably," she answered, still looking down at her lap.

"Odango? Where else are they?" He asked quietly.

Usagi, not wanting to look into Seiya's eyes, kept her head tilted down as she pointed to the different parts of her bruised body. He saw the tips of her ears turn red as she pointed to her legs. Tears were running down her face when she finally had the courage to look up at the man next to her. She was shocked to see the tears coming from his indigo eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Odango. I should have done more to stop them. This is all my fault!"

"Seiya-"

""I should have done more," he whispered, hanging his head in his hands, his unbound raven hair falling around him. His head whipped around when he felt arms encircle him. His eyes widened when he say Usagi's face so close to his own. He could feel her breath on his cheek and it made his heart beat faster.

Usagi leaned forward an inch further and their lips met, her tears mixing with his, adding a salty taste to their sweet kiss. Seiya wrapped his arms around his blonde angel, returning her kiss with all the passion in his heart.

Usagi almost gasped at the feeing of Seiya's love. Never had she felt anything like this. I was very different from Mamoru's kisses. Never did she feel such warmth and love. The tears started to flow again from Usagi's sapphire blue eyes.

Seiya slid his hand behind Usagi's neck and tilted her head back, deepening their kiss. His mind was racing and his heart felt ready to explode. Never had he been as happy as he was at this very moment.

A breathless Usagi broke away from the kiss, her sapphire eyes wide as she gazed into the depths of Seiya's midnight blue eyes. She said the….. well, the second thing that came to her mind.

"Arigatō, Seiya. For everything," she whispered, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. "Could you……um……stay with me tonight?"

"Hai, just let me get something," he said, getting off the bed and leaving the room. He walked over the room he was originally staying in and picked something up off of the night stand. He held it to his heart and said a quick prayer and returned to Usagi's room. He walked over to the bed where a sleepy Usagi was already under the covers.

He slipped under the covers to join her. He placed the object he had retrieved between them on the mattress before slipping one arm around her waist. She sighed and snuggled a little closer to Seiya, her eyes closed. When her breathing told of sleep did her relax. He gazed at the blonde haired beauty sleeping in his arms and smiled. He nuzzled her sweet, jasmine scented hair and whispered.

"Did you know that I love you, Tsukino Usagi?"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Teehee...that's all I have to say to this chapter. Teehee. **

**I wanted to thank all my reviewers, Myinterests, SailorFireStar, Imortal Sailor Cosmos and that one that came up anonymous but I'm guessing that it was Koijima, judging from the signature, without which I probably wouldn't finish this story...who am I kidding! of course I would...I wanna see where my mind takes this! See y'all in the next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

**P.S. Gomen nasai means Forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! What you all have been waiting for. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update...I have been getting an incredible lack of sleep and when that happens, of course, my imagination goes along with my sanity. So enough of my rambling and on with the show...er ...story.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Six**

Morning sunlight came peeking through the lace curtains on the window and caressed Usagi's slumbering form. She stirred and opened her sapphire eyes. She smiled when she gazed upon Seiya's handsome sleeping face. She went to bring her hand up to touch his face when her fingers grazed something metallic.

She looked down and saw her brooch lying on the bed between them, a faint white glow surrounding it. She reached down and picked up the glowing brooch and lifted it so it was eye level. As she stared at it, the glow grew brighter and soon engulfed the entire room with its' bright light. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, to try to block out the intense white light.

"Serenity."

Usagi's eyes snapped open at the sound. She was no longer in the room of a farmhouse in nineteenth century Georgia. She was amongst the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She looked around for the source of the voice, willing it to speak again.

"Serenity."

Usagi followed the voice until she was in what was left of the throne room of Queen Serenity. With a quick flash of light, the Queen appeared in front of Usagi. Her sliver white hair was done up in two buns, the ends trailing down her back. Her white gown flowed around her and a golden crescent moon adorned both her forehead and the front of her bodice.

"Queen Serenity!" Usagi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it is I. But I see you are not here in front of me as my daughter Serenity, but as Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi looked down at her attire. She was still in the nightdress that Clemency had given her to wear. Her hand went to her head, feeling that her hair was still bound in a braid. She was very confused. Never had she appeared before the Queen as herself. She was always as either Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity.

"Demo……why is that, Queen Serenity-sama?" Usagi asked.

"Because I wished to speak to Tsukino Usagi of Earth, not Princess Serenity of the Moon. While you can be one in the same, you are both very different," the silver haired women stated. "Do you have any idea why I have brought you here?"

"Iie, Serenity-sama."

"I brought you her to speak of your future," Serenity said, giving Usagi that knowing look that only a mother can give. Usagi started to protest, but Serenity waved her into silence.

"I know what your future _may _hold. Pluto and I have talked many times at great length. I also reprimanded her thoroughly for showing you your future, which is expressedly forbidden. But, I can understand some of her reasoning for it. I don't agree, but I understand. But, I wonder. Has she spoken of the future since, Usagi?"

"Iie, Serenity-sama," Usagi answered, still very curious about her summons.

"I see. Sneaky that Time Senshi is," Serenity said, shaking her head.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, perplexed.

"Let me ask you this. You saw your senshi of the future, right?"

"Hai."

"Did you ever stop and compare the forms of your senshi now against the forms of your senshi in the future?"

"Iie." Usagi pictured both sets of senshi in her mind for a moment. It suddenly clicked in her head.

"They're not the same!"

"Right. The future that you saw is no longer how it was. That was to be your future if there were no more enemies after the defeat of the Dark Moon Family and Wiseman. But there was. Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia, and now, Galaxia. With the arrival of each new enemy, you and your senshi have gotten stronger. You have changed forms. They have changed your future, Usagi," Queen Serenity said.

"Honto? You mean, all this time, I was living a destiny that no longer exists?" Usagi asked, aghast.

"Living a destiny…….I don't understand."

"Ever since I found out that I was Princess Serenity, and about my past, I felt, and the others expected it, that I had to live up to my past. Then when Chibiusa came and Pluto showed us our future, I felt as if I had no choice! Especially now," Usagi said that last part in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been told many times that I had to be with Mamo-chan, just because he was Endymion and we have not only a past together but also a future. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I often feel that this is the only reason we are together. I know he feels the same way sometimes. I can feel it. I feel like we should be friends more than lovers. But everyone says we have to stay together. Haruka, Rei, Setsuna…….

But now, you're practically telling me the opposite! My mind has been ridden with guilt! I have been trying to push away my thoughts and feelings about Seiya! It's tearing me apart! My mind is telling me that I have to stay with Mamo-chan, while my heart wants more than anything to be with Seiya!" Usagi was pacing back and forth during her tirade, tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry Usagi. I only wanted you to find happiness in this life. Serenity always did have a thing for forbidden romances, I'm not surprised that you do as well. Just remember, the future is yours to choose. It is wrong for anyone to tell you how to live. And if any one of your senshi give you a hard time, and I mean Uranus and Pluto, just remind them that you are their princess and that they should respect your decisions. Pluto should know better."

"Demo…..what about Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, genuine concern written on her face for the pink haired girl that is supposed to be her future daughter.

"My dear Usagi, Chibiusa will always be your daughter, for she is as much a part of you as you are a part of me. She will be fine, I promise," Queen Serenity said, putting a comforting hand upon Usagi's shoulder. "Come, we must get you back to the one you love."

"Hai," Usagi nodded as she was once again surrounded by a bright white light. When she opened her eyes once again, Seiya's still slumbering face met her gaze. She smiled a small happy smile and went to stretch when she realized she was still holding her brooch in her hand. She thought back on what Queen Serenity told her and felt the guilt that had been constantly in her mind for the last five months lift.

"Arigatō, Serenity-sama," she whispered to the brooch.

She wanted to wake the sleeping man beside her and tell him everything, but at the same time she was scared. She made up her mind right then and there. She would tell him how she felt. She would worry about Mamoru when she saw him next.

She gently caressed Seiya's face until he started to stir. "Seiya-koi, mezameru," she whispered.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Mist was swirling in every direction. Every once in a while it would clear to reveal a doorway, but the green haired Time Senshi knew that that was not the door she had wanted. She continued past it, leaving it to be enveloped by the mist once again.

She had been searching the gates for over a day now, trying to find her princess. Unfortunately, she was having no luck at all. She stopped and pulled her communicator out of her skirt pocket. She readjusted her grip on her time staff before opening the communicator.

"Ami-chan, Taiki-san, are you there?"

"Hai, Pluto, we're here," a voice spoke from the communicator. "Any luck finding them?"

"Iie, Ami-chan. This may take longer that we-" the Time Senshi stopped mid sentence when she notices a white glow deep within the corridors of time.

"Pluto?" Taiki asked.

"Matte, kudasai," the ever polite senshi said, squinting to get a better fix on the glowing light. She started to run towards the light, hoping to reach it before it fades, but unfortunately, with each step Pluto takes, the light grows dimmer until it is no longer there.

"Shimatta!" She whispers to herself as she stops running and turns her attention back to the communicator in her hand.

"What's going on?" Ami asked.

"There was a white glow within the corridors of time. I think it was boku-tachi Hime," Pluto responded to the blue haired girl's query. "Demo……it disappeared before I could pinpoint its' location. Do you detect anything on your computer, Ami-chan?"

A few moments passed before the blue haired genius responded to the question.

"I don't have an exact year, demo, I have it narrowed down to a century and a country."

"Which one?" Pluto asked.

"Nineteenth century America," Taiki answered.

The Time Senshi pondered this information for a moment before replying. "I will check it out. See if you can try to at least get a year. Otherwise, I may have to check every day of the nineteenth century and that will take longer than we have."

"Hai! We'll do that, Pluto," Ami said and turned off the communicator. The green haired senshi sighed and continued her journey through the corridors, mist swirling around her ankles as she went.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seiya opened his eyes slowly, bracing himself for the world of the living. He hated mornings with a passion and if were given a choice, he would skip mornings altogether. But his blonde haired angel was calling him. For her, he would gladly face a thousand mornings just to wake by her side.

"Seiya-koi, mezameru," he heard her say.

'Seiya-_koi_?' He thought, blinking in surprise to the new pet name. He looked into her sapphire orbs that sparkled in the morning light.

"Ohayo," she whispered, running her fingers though his tangled raven hair, smiling.

"Ohayo, Odango," he whispered back, smiling as well. He was very much enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. His still sleep ridden brain started to think of other things she could do with his hair and a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

'Ecchi!' He yelled at himself. 'Bad Seiya, no biscuit!'

"Nani?" Usagi asked, noticing the color in his cheeks.

"Iie……..how are you doing this morning?" Seiya asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Much better," Usagi said, smiling and stretching.

"Good."

Usagi opened her mouth to say something to the raven haired man when a knock sounded on the door.

"Miss Usagi, are you awake?" Clemency's voice called though the door.

Usagi looked at Seiya for the translation, which he promptly gave.

"Hai! Watashi wa me ga same te iru!" (Yes, I'm awake!)

"Is Mi'st Seiya with you? He's not in his room."

"Hai! Kare ha watashi to aru!" (Yes! He's with me!)

"I'm going to take that as a yes, Miss Usagi. Miss Melli will be up in a minute."

"Wakari mashita!" (I understand!)

They heard Clemency's footsteps fade down the hallway and Usagi burst into giggles.

"Nani?" Seiya asked the giggling blonde.

"Iie……" Usagi said in between giggles. "Ima……beddo kara okidashi nasai!" (Now……get out of bed!) and shoved him out of bed.

"Oi! Odango! Itai!" (Hey! Odango! That Hurt!)Seiya cried from his undignified position on the floor.

She smiled sweetly and leaned over the edge of the bed so her face was but an inch from his. "Gomen nasai, Seiya-koi." And she placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling herself back up onto the bed. Before he could react, there was a quick knock on the door. Before Usagi could answer, the door swung open and Melli walked in the room.

Seiya quickly scrambled to his feet and ran his fingers though his loose raven hair, trying to get it back under control.

Melli glanced back and forth between the young man straightening his hair, and the young woman still sitting in bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Melli asked.

"Watashi wa ooini yori yoku kanji te iru, arigatō." (I am feeling much better, thank you.)

"Good. I will help you dress. Seiya, Clemency has drawn a bath for you so you may freshen up. There is also some clothes in the other room that may fit you."

"Thank you," Seiya said. He shot one last glance at Usagi and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Melli walked over to the wardrobe and started sorting though clothing, finding proper clothes for her young guest to wear.

"How old are you?" she suddenly asked, turning around. Upon seeing the confused look on Usagi's face, she left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Seiya? It's Melli. How do you say how old are you?"

"Nan sai ka."

"Thank you," she called though the door and walked back to Usagi's room.

"Nan sai ka?"

"Usagi smiled. "Watashi wa jūroku sai de aru." ( I am sixteen years old.)

Melli smile and shook her head. "I don't know why I thought I would understand your answer."

Usagi looked at the confused older woman and understood what was wrong. She looked around the room and her eyes fell upon paper and a pencil on the desk. She got up out of bed and walked over to the desk. She placed her brooch upon the surface and grabbed the pencil. She wrote the number sixteen on a sheet of paper and handed it to Melli.

"Sixteen," Melli said aloud.

"Hai, sixteen," Usagi repeated the English word with a heavy accent.

"Okay, now I know which dresses to look for," Melli said, turning back to the wardrobe and started pulling clothing out and placing it on the bed. She pulled out a chemise, pantalets, black stockings with garters, a corset, a bumroll, a crinoline, a petticoat and the final thing she pulled out was a dark purple dress. Melli looked at Usagi's feet and then pulled out a pair of black leather ladies boots.

"Come on. Time to get dressed," Melli said, handing Usagi the pantalets and chemise. "Put these on. I won't look."

Melli turned her back and Usagi quickly changed into the strange undergarments. The chemise went to just past her hips and covered just her shoulders. The pantalets went to just below her knees. They were both made of white cotton.

"Oe rareru! (Finished!)

Melli turned around to face the young woman and notice the bruises on her arms were gone.

"You heal fast my dear."

"Nani?"

"Your arms," Melli said as she gestured towards Usagi's now healed arms and shoulders. She looked down and her jaw dropped.

'The ginzuishou must have done this,' Usagi thought, looking at her arms in amazement. "Sugoi," she said aloud.

"What?"

"Iie…." Usagi said, shaking her head.

"Well then, let's finish getting you dressed," Melli said, handing her the stockings, garters and boots. Usagi gave the older woman a curious look and Melli lifted her skirts to reveal her stockinged legs and booted feet.

"Kutsu ka? Ie ka?" (Shoes? In the house?) Usagi asked in wonderment.

"It's alright, you have to put these on before you finish getting dressed."

Usagi understood (only slightly) and sat down in the desk chair and pulled the stockings on followed by the garters to hold up the woolen legwear. The she put on the boots and stood back up and faced Melli.

"Ima nani? (Now what?) Usagi asked.

Melli picked the corset up off of the bed and walked around behind the young woman and fitted the garment to her. She started to lace her in and when Melli jerked on the lacings, Usagi almost fell over backwards.

"I'm sorry," Melli said thoughtfully. "Here," she said pushing Usagi towards the bed. Melli took the younger girl's hands and placed them on one of the bedposts.

"Hold on," the older woman said and turned her attention back to the lacing on the corset.

"Ooof!" Usagi gasped as the older woman pulled the garment tight. 'What is this?' she thought to herself.

"Done!" Melli grabbed the bumroll off of the bed and tied it around Usagi's waist. Next was the crinoline. Melli slipped it over the girl's head and secured it at the waist as well. This ended about six inches above the floor. Next was the cotton petticoat. Put on in the same fashion, it ended about two inches above the ground. Lastly, Melli grabbed the dress and put it over Usagi's head. She buttoned all the buttons and took a step back to admire her work.

The dress was a deep royal purple, made out of taffeta, and had a small, white lace collar. It buttoned from the collar to the waist. The sleeves were narrow and ended at her wrists. The skirt of the dress ended just an inch above the floor.

"Perfect," Melli said, smiling a small, self-satisfied smile. "I knew you would be the same size as Ashton. Now, let's do something with your hair."

Melli picked up the hair brush and unbound Usagi's long blonde hair. As she rand the brush though it, she tried to figure out what to do with such a mass of hair. After about ten minutes of brushing, she finally decided to just pull the sides back and secure it with combs.

Just as Melli was putting the finishing touches on Usagi's hair, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Melli said.

"Hai, dozo!" Usagi called at the some time. They burst into laughter as the door opened and Clemency entered the room.

"What are you laughing at, Miss Melli?"

"Nothing," the older woman replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Well, anyways, breakfast is ready. Mi'st Seiya is already downstairs."

"Thank you Clemency," Melli said. She started to walk out of the room. Usagi went to follow when her reflection in the full length mirror caught her attention and she stopped. Never before had she seen herself looking so grown up. She smiled at her reflection and saw something golden flash in the background. She turned and saw her brooch shining on the desk with the morning light. She walked over and picked it up. She smiled lovingly at it and placed it in one of the skirt pockets she had discovered and left the room, closing the door behind her.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Poor Usagi! I remember the first time I was laced into a corset, I almost fell over too.**

**I think I should have titled this chapter 'Everything you needed to know about victorian women's clothing without really asking'. The reason I had Melli ask Usagi's age, for those who don't study clothing like I do, is that in the olden days of yore (in this case, 1860's) you could tell a girl's age by the length of the skirt. A girl of the period would have a floor lenglth dress after the age of 16. So there's your useless fact of the day. **

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't a little more exciting...but I had to get some of the mundane stuff out of the way to make room for exciting stuff in the next chapter. Teehee**

**And now you know, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, what Seiya grabbed from his nightstand. teehee.**

**Review darn it! Over SIX HUNDRED of you have read this story but only thirteen reviews? That makes Luna sad! Even if you hate it...review...it let's me know what's going on out there in fanfic world! Arigato!**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen Nasai for the wait minna! It has been hectic here with Faire season in full swing for me...I have been exhausted. Arigato for all who have reviewed this story thus far...I really appreciate it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Seven**

Seiya was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee, waiting for Melli and Usagi to come downstairs. He thought about the previous evening as he ran a hand through his raven hair. He had yet to tie it back into his customary ponytail.

His hand absently went from his hair to his lips as he thought of Usagi. She was still a mysterious enigma that he had yet to figure out. Part of him knew that she had her 'Mamo-chan', but part of him was ecstatic that she had shown any affection towards him aside from friendship. But what now? Was it because she actually cared something for him? Or was it something else entirely. He was so confused. He hoped it wasn't something else. He didn't know if his heart could handle it.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs woke him from his thoughts as he turned towards the kitchen door. Melli glided thought the door gracefully, her hunter green dress shimmering inn the sunlight. Usagi walked in a moment after the older woman and Seiya caught his breath. The modest dress had covered everything but her head and her hands, but the way the bodice fit her curves made his pulse quicken and his mind turn back to previous ecchi thoughts.

Her sapphire eyes met his indigo ones and she smiled. He was so enthralled by her appearance that he didn't notice her hand coming towards him, until he felt a playful slap on his arm.

"Gyōshi suru koto o tome nasai, Seiya-koi!" (Stop staring, Seiya, love!) Usagi said playfully before she tried, unsuccessfully, to take a seat next to the surprised, raven haired man. It took her several tries before Melli came over to help her learn how to sit in a crinoline without showing the world everything she shouldn't.

Melli was now very confused about this mysterious young woman in her house.

"Have you never worn a crinoline before, Usagi?"

The young blonde turned to her dark haired companion for a translation. Seiya complied, but faltered when he realized that not only did her not know what the Japanese word is for crinoline, but he didn't even know what it was.

"Ano…..What is a crinoline, Melli?" Seiya asked, slightly confused.

Melli lifted up her skirts to reveal the stiff, steel hoped skirt that held her other skirts away from her body.

"Ahhhh!" Seiya said and repeated the question, pointing at Melli's skirts while he did.

"Iie. Watashi-tachi wa Nippon mo sono yō na koto o motte i nai," (No. We do not have that kind of thing in Japan,) Usagi said, shaking her head.

"Strange country, that Japan," Melli said after getting the translation from Seiya. Melli fixed breakfast plates for all three of them and sat at the table, across from the young couple. She took a bite of her eggs and asked them a question.

"Are you two married?"

Usagi looked on in confusion while a slight blush crept across Seiya's features as he glanced at the angel next to him and answered.

"No……" he trailed off. 'I wish!'

"Are you her suitor then?"

Seiya blushed even more. He wasn't sure how exactly how to answer that. Especially after last night, he wasn't so sure of the answer himself.

Usagi, noticing his reaction to the older woman's inquiry, was now very curious of what Melli had asked to put him in such a flustered state.

"Nani, Seiya-koi?" She asked.

He glanced at Usagi. There was that new suffix that she had attached to his name again. He decided that he liked it very much.

"K-kanojo ha….ore ga….anata no b-bōifurendo de aru ka dō ka tazune te iru," he stuttered out.

Usagi blinked and thought for a moment. 'Well, this is a tricky question,' she thought. Finally, she came to her decision.

"Hai," she said, nodding and taking his hand in hers.

Seiya nearly fell off of his chair when he heard her response and felt her hand on his.

"Hontō?" He asked, his indigo eyes searching hers. He held his breath, waiting for her response.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Hai, Seiya-koi. Aishiteru."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

A man limped slowly along the dirt road. His right leg dragged a little behind him. His grey jacket and blue pants were scorched and torn. His dark brown hair was disheveled and hung in his face. His green eyes squinted in the early morning sun.

He was in pain.

He was pissed off.

Those foreigners he ran into yesterday had been the cause of his agony. He had no clue what that…..woman….hit him with or even where she had come from. He was determined to find out. And that little blonde haired girl….he would get his taste of her yet.

He saw a farmhouse in the distance. He saw smoke rising from the chimney and he thought that maybe that would be a good place to rest. He made his way towards the farmhouse.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

-At the Hikawa Shrine-

Setsuna stood at the head of a group of nine young people and two cats and cleared her throat, readying herself to speak.

"Ami-chan, Taiki-san and I have been working very hard to find our Princess and Seiya," the green haired woman said.

"And with a stroke of luck in our favor, we have narrowed it down to the summer of eighteen sixty-four," Ami spoke up.

"Nani?" Both Luna and Artemis asked.

"We have also determined that they've been sent to America," Taiki stated.

"Demo….that means……." Makoto started.

"That is a very turbulent time in that country's history," Ami interrupted.

"Hai," Setsuna said, nodding her head.

"How do we get to them?" Rei asked

"I am going to need the help of all of you to find them," Setsuna said simply.

"How?" Yaten asked.

"We are going to break up into groups of two. Each couple will be given a time key to travel with. I want all of you to be careful, since you are not accustomed to time travel like I am."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is how the groups are to go, " Ami spoke up, pulling a piece of paper out of her skirt pocket. "Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san, Rei-chan and Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Yaten-kun, and Taiki-san and myself."

"And I suggest transforming for this journey. We are not sure what we might encounter in this time. We are faster and stronger in this form and incase we need to make a hasty exit, it will not be as hard," Taiki said.

"Agreed," Haruka said, pulling out her henshin wand. The others followed suit, pulling out their henshin devices.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Ten scantily clad senshi now stood where eight young women and two young men had stood before. Pluto walked around the group, giving each couple a small key from her belt.

"Do not lose these, for they are your only way home," the green haired time senshi said as she walked around the group. "I will guide you to the doors you will need."

"Uranus, Neptune, you will look in June in the Northern states. Venus, Healer, you will get August in the North. Pluto, Saturn, can you do two?" They nodded. "I need you two to do July in both the Northern and Southern states. Mars, Jupiter, you will take June in the South. Maker and I will take August."

"Hai!" Everyone nodded as Pluto held up her time staff. Luna and Artemis retreated to the shrine's walkway.

"Guardian of Time! Let the door of time split the heavens and open to me! I call you by your true name! The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian! Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!"

A red glow emitted from the top of Sailor Pluto's time staff as she called out to her guardian deity. It became stronger and brighter as she continued. I slowly engulfed the group of ten. When it dissipated, they were gone.

"Ganbatte….minna…." Luna said into the night.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Aishiteu," Usagi repeated, looking deep into Seiya's indigo blue eyes.

A single tear escaped Usagi's eye as she waited with baited breath for the raven haired man's response. She had not planned it this way, to confess her heart to this man, in a strange place and time, in front of a woman they barely knew. But she did, and now, she waits.

Seiya's mind was racing a mile a minute. Never, in his lifetime, did he ever hope to hear those words come from his Odango's mouth. 'What does this mean? What about when we get back to our own time? What about Mamoru-san?'

He quickly quelled his questions of doubt that race though his brain when he realized that his love was holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

He smiled softly as he noticed her biting her lip in nervousness. With his free hand, he caressed her face, wiping away the tears that fell down her beautiful face.

"Aishiteru, Tsukino Usagi," Seiya said softly. Melli rose quickly, but quietly, from the table and left the room with a small smile on her face, giving the couple a bit of privacy.

Usagi released her held breath in one giant sigh as she launched herself into his loving arms. (**Luna- Not an easy feat to do if you are not accustomed to wearing a crinoline….trust me.**) They stayed like that for a minute before Seiya pulled away and looked at the blonde haired goddess in his arms.

"Are you sure? What about Mamoru-san?" He asked, his eyes darkening a fraction at the mention of the other man's name.

"I've never been so sure in my life, Seiya. Mamoru in my past and he was my present. But then, I met you. You've changed my outlook on things, Seiya. You make me feel more alive than I ever did with Mamoru. I have decided…..that…you are my future."

Usagi sent her lips crashing into Seiya's. 'I could never get tired of this,' he thought as he kissed her back.

After a few moments in their blissful liplock, they broke apart, both breathless. It was only then did they remember where they were and blushed a deep crimson. They turned back to face Melli only to realize that she wasn't there.

"Heh, heh…..I'm going to find our kind hose and apologize," Seiya said, getting up from the table. He had just walked out of the kitchen when he heard a knock on the front door. He changed his course and went to answer it.

Usagi heard the knock on the door and decided that she was going to answer it. She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Seiya opened the door to a man with his back to him. Seiya took in the sight of the torn clothing and messy hair.

"Hello?" Seiya asked. The man turned around and Seiya's indigo eyes narrowed in recognition when they locked onto the man's green eyes.

"You……" The man whispered, hate showing in his voice and his green eyes.

"What do you want," Seiya said in dangerously low voice.

Usagi had walked into the main entryway to see Seiya standing at the door, but she couldn't see beyond him.

"Seiya-koi? Sore ha doa ni dare de aru ka?" (Seiya, love? Who is at the door?) She asked as she walked up next to the raven haired man. Her face paled in recognition of the man on the front porch.

"Anata……" Usagi whispered, taking a step back.

The man smirked at the sight of Usagi.

"So we meet again."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Hmmmmmm what will happen next...huh? Only the Luna will know...and maybe Nathan...just because I run my ideas by him all the time...teehee. Until next time! Oh yeah! Because I have to say this...The speach that Pluto says to open the time gates is not mine...I borrowed the words from the great Takeuchi Naoko-sama from the manga.**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**

_Ganbatte Minna!- Good luck everybody!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. I know I promised some that this would be out by Usagi's birthday...but I missed it by a day. Gomen nasai! There had been the proverbial brick wall in my brain as of late and I havent found the right hammer to destroy it yet...Maybe I should get all Star Serious Laser on it. Sigh...**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Eight**

**-In the woods, August 27, 1864, 2 miles outside of Jonesboro, Georgia-**

A bright pink light flashed in a clearing in the woods, revealing a milky white wooden door with the phases of the moon carved into it. The door slowly opened and two heads slowly appeared, scanning their surroundings with violet and blue eyes. When they were certain no one was around, the heads ducked back inside and the door opened even further.

Out stepped a petite young woman with short blue hair. She scanned the area once more, this time with both her visor and mini computer. Once she was satisfied, she shut her computer and called to her companion.

"It's all clear, Maker."

Another figure stepped out of the doorway, her long auburn hair shining in the high summer sun. Her violet eyes glanced from side to side as she walked up to the shorter, blue haired woman.

"It's blasted hot here, Mercury," she said, wiping the sweat off her brow that had formed after an incredibly short time.

"You think it's hot now, wait until you're wearing pants," Mercury said, de-transforming with a smile. Ami stood in the blue afterglow in her Jūban school uniform. She tucked a bit of her short blue hair behind her ear and looked at the tall, leather clad senshi standing there fanning herself. "You know, leather is worse than pants in the heat."

Maker glared at the blue haired girl, her violet eyes narrowing a fraction before allowing herself to de-transform. Taiki immediately took his dark blue school jacket off and slung it over his shoulder.

"So, what now, Mizuno-kun?" Taiki asked as the doors of time slowly disappeared behind him.

"Well, we should try to find out exactly where we are and try to find Usa-" Ami stopped mid-sentence.

Taiki looked at her curiously when she stopped speaking so suddenly. His violet eyes watched in interest as the Ice Senshi suddenly ran to the edge of the clearing. She gasped as she kneeled and picked something up off of the ground. Taiki walked up to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Nani sore?" He asked gently, as to not scare her.

Ami rose to her feet and turned to the tall, auburn haired man, holding a scrap of dark blue fabric in her hand. Taiki took the piece of fabric and held it up to get a better look at it.

"And this would be…….." He asked.

"A piece of Usagi-chan's skirt," Ami replied.

"How do you know that for sure?" He asked skeptically.

Ami pointed to her own skirt. "We have the same skirt. I would know that material anywhere." She took the scrap back from Taiki. "That means that Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun were here in this time and place."

Taiki turned his violet eyes to the ground and searched the area around them for any sign of their missing friends. He saw the scuff marks of many shoes in the dirt where it looked like a struggle took place. He slowly walked around the edge of the clearing and his eyes narrowed when he spotted a familiar set of foot prints.

"Seiya," he said under his breath.

"Nani?" Ami asked, walking up next to the tall man.

"Fighter," Taiki said, pointing to the petite pair of boot prints in the dirt.

"I wonder what could have happened to make Seiya transform?" Ami wondered to herself. Taiki followed the footprints to the middle of the clearing, where they met with another pair of petite footprints. He assumed they were Usagi's. Taiki bent his tall frame in half as he reached down to pick something up. Rolling it in his fingers, he stood and faced the blue haired girl.

"Is this also from Tsukino-san's skirt?" He asked, holding another piece of dark blue fabric up.

Ami glanced at the fabric in his slender fingers and nodded. She was now very worried fro her friend. One scrap of fabric, the blue haired girl could understand. Usagi could have torn a piece of her skirt to leave as a sign for those who might be looking for her. But two? Ami looked to the ground and saw another piece of fabric, this time white.

Ami picked it up and showed it to her tall companion. "A piece of Usagi-chan's shirt," she said, paling slightly.

A frown crossed Taiki's features as he focused his eyes once again to the ground. He saw two sets of tracks, one male, one female, leading off into the woods.

"Come on, Mizuno-kun. This way," he suddenly said, grabbing the petite girl by the hand and led her towards the trees.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Kami-sama!" Usagi gasped, retreating even further behind Seiya.

"You're still alive?" Seiya asked, his indigo eyes narrowing.

The green eyed man smirked at the young man standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm still alive after what that fuckin' black haired bitch did to me," Beaufort said, rage flashing in his eyes. Seiya's own indigo eyes darkened at the vulgar language.

"I'm gonna make that bitch pay for what she did to me. But first," cold, calculating green eyes glanced at the petite blonde behind Seiya, "I think I might wait and finish what I started earlier."

Usagi took another step back when she saw the brown haired man's eyes upon her.

"That is what you think," Seiya said in a dangerously low voice. He slowly let go of the door jamb and pushed the older man as hard as he could. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. He spun around, sending his unbound raven hair flying, and looked at the pale, petite blonde. Her sapphire eyes were full of worry.

Banging sounded on the door at Seiya's back. He glanced at the door, then back at Usagi.

"Go find Melli and Clemency, Odango. Let them know what's happening. Then I want you to hide," Seiya said, grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Usagi nodded, her sapphire eyes never once leaving his. "I will protect you, Odango. That man will never touch you as long as there's breath in my body."

The assault on the door continued. Usagi glanced at the door. She knew that the man on the other side was very dangerous. She had just taken a step away from the man she loved when the banging suddenly stopped. They both glanced at the door, wondering what was to happen next.

Suddenly, a branch crashed though the window next to the door.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed, covering her face with her arms to protect herself from the flying shards of glad.

Seiya saw a hand reach though the broken window pane and was headed for the door lock. He grabbed Usagi's hand and started for the back of the house.

"Hayaku, Odango!" He cried, pulling her with him. The front door slammed open just as Seiya and Usagi disappeared though the kitchen doorway.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

James Beaufort stood in the doorway, branch in hand. His green eyes spotted the hem of Usagi's skirt disappear though the doorway towards the back of the farmhouse. He smirked as he crossed the threshold.

He started towards the direction in which the couple had gone when something metal caught his eye. He turned his head and saw the gleam of a sword sitting above the fireplace in the parlor. He walked over and yanked it from its resting place and continued towards the back of the house.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seiya led Usagi quickly though room after room of the farmhouse until they finally found the back door. He flung it open and looked back. They both heard the sound of footsteps running in their direction.

The quickly darted out the door and into the bright summer sun. They stood in the yard for a moment, trying to get their bearings and to figure out which way to go. Usagi spotted a barn in the distance.

"Seiya!" She cried, pointing to the red and white building. Seiya's indigo eyes followed the direction of her finger and nodded when he saw the outbuilding. He didn't even make it two steps when he felt something slam into the back of his head and darkness took him.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Taiki and Ami were walking down the dirt road at a record pace. They both saw the farmhouse at the same time and looked at each other.

"Do you want to stop and see if maybe they've seen Seiya and Tsukino-san?" Taiki asked.

"Hai," Ami replied.

They turned towards the house just in time to see a man on the porch break the window next to the door and scream sound from inside.

Ami stopped short and said to the man next to her, "That sounded like Usagi-chan."

A moment later they heard another voice cry out, confirming their suspicions.

"Hayaku, Odango!"

They watched at the man opened the door and disappear into the farmhouse. They ran the rest of the way up to the front of the house and looked inside. They heard the rush of footsteps resound though the house.

"Ami, you go inside and see if you can find them. I'll go around back and see if they went that way," Taiki said. Ami nodded and disappeared into the house. Taiki jumped off the porch and made his way around the side of the house.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Usagi felt something slump against her side and slide to the ground, knocking her off balance. She looked down to see Seiya lying face down on the ground.

"Seiya!" She cried as she stated to kneel down towards the unconscious raven haired man. She froze when she heard a low voice come from just a few feet away.

"No one to protect you now, eh girly?" Beaufort chuckled.

Usagi turned her head and saw the man of her nightmares standing on the porch, the branch he used on both the window and Seiya in one hand, a sword in the other. He took as step towards her. She rose and took a step back.

"Hottoite!" (Leave me alone!) Usagi cried.

The green eyes man took another step toward the now crying blonde haired girl. He stopped and looked down at the unmoving body of Seiya and kicked him once, to make sure that he was unconscious.

"Yamette!" (Stop it!)

He looked back at eh girl that had spoken. He was surprised to hear anger in her voice. He saw her pull something from her skirt pocket. He saw the glint of gold as she raised her hand and took a deep breath.

"MOON ETERNAL…..AHHHHHHHH!"

He knocked her brooch out of her hand before she could finish. It clattered to the ground several feet away. He pointed the sword directly at her chest.

"Now, what was that, darlin'?" He asked. Usagi took another step back, her sapphire eyes never leaving the sword that was pointed straight at her.

He took another step forward, bringing the tip of the old sword to an inch from Usagi's chest. She when to take another step back, but her foot caught the lowest ring of her crinoline and she fell to the ground, her head slamming into the dirt so hard her vision blurred.

When her vision cleared, she saw Beaufort standing above her. He was looking down at her with his cold green eyes and an arrogant smirk on his dirty face as he kept the sword in his hand pointed at her chest.

Her sapphire eyes widened in fear as the tip of the sword came even closer to her.

"Iie….." she whispered.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Ami was searching the second floor rooms in the house when she head a voice cry out from the back yard, followed by a scream.

"MOON ETERNAL…..AHHHHHHHH!"

Ami's ocean blue eyes widened as she rushed to the window at the end of the hall. The window overlooked the back of the property. She opened the window and leaned out. She looked down just in time to see Usagi fall to the ground and the man stand over her. Ami's blue eyes spotted Seiya just a few feet away, also laying on the ground. She quickly ducked back inside and ran for the stairs.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Taiki's violet eyes peered around the back corner of the house. He say Seiya motionless on the ground and the brown haired man holding a sword to Usagi's chest. Taiki frowned and ducked back into the shadows of the house. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his henshin star.

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sailor Star Maker stood with her back pressed up against the side of the house, contemplating her next move, when she heard the leader of the Earth Senshi cry out.

"MOON ETERNAL…..AHHHHHHHH!"

Maker flexed her leather clad right hand and her Star Yell appeared. She tightened her grip on the winged star as she peeked around the corner again.

Usagi was now on the ground, with the strange man standing above her. Maker could see the shine of metal as he pointed the sword towards the young woman's chest.

Her violet eyes caught a movement just off to the right of the two in front of her and realized that not only was her friend still alive, but starting to wake from the oblivion in which he was sent. She knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything until it was too late.

Maker stepped out of the shadow of the two story house, holding her Star Yell in front of her. She took a deep breath.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Melli and Clemency were in the barn, tending to the laundry, when they hear a commotion in yard.

"MOON ETERNAL…..AHHHHHHHH!"

The two women looked at each other and dashed towards the outbuilding's large double doors. They gasped at the scene that was taking place thirty yards in front of them. They watched horrified as Usagi slammed into the ground. Melli turned around and grabbed the pitch fork that was kept next to the barn doors.

The older woman picked up her skirts in one hand and held the pitch fork in the other as she dashed out of the barn towards the hateful man who was attacking her newfound friends. Clemency quickly followed.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The first thing Seiya was aware of was a throbbing pain on the back of his head. The second thing he was aware of was the fact that he was laying on a very hard surface. His eyes snapped open when the memories rushed back to him on what had happened before he passed out.

He tried to move, but nausea overwhelmed him. He gritted his teeth and willed himself not to throw up. After the waves of nausea passed, he slow tried to raise his head. Pain blurred his vision, but he was determined to overcome it. Surely he had been though worse as Fighter, hadn't he?

When his vision cleared, his indigo eyes focused on the young blonde woman lying on the ground with a sword pointed at her.

'Shimatta!' (Damnit!) He thought to himself as he once again tried to rise from his spot on the ground, just to collapse again.

"Iie…….." He heard her whisper. He saw the tears from in her sapphire eyes as the sword came closer to her body.

"Odango!" He cried weakly, his voice barely above a whisper. Tears filled his eyes as he helplessly watched the sword come closer and closer to the one he loved. His eyes focused on a movement beyond Usagi and saw Melli running towards them, makeshift weapon in hand. He prayed that she would make it in time.

"Yamette!" He heard a familiar voice cry out from behind him. Just then, another voice sounded, easing Seiya's fears.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Muwahahahahahaha! So...tell me what you think okay? There's probably going to be only a couple more chapters of this...we'll see what happens.**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had the worst case, EVER, of writer's block for this story. But it's okay...inspiration has come once again to Luna and its time for a happy dance since I've updated...even though you may hate me by the end of this chapter...gomen.**

**Once again...I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters thereof...they rightfully belong to Takeuchi-san.**

**  
Important words to remember-**

_Gomen ne- I'm sorry_

_Iie- No_

_Aishiteru- I love you_

_Daijōbu- Are you okay/I'm okay_

_Itai- It hurts_

_Mezameru- Wake up_

_Onegai- Please_

_Kami-sama- God_

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Nine**

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

Melli stopped short as a sphere of pink light formed from the stranger's outstretched hand. Melli briefly wondered where this person came from as the light headed for Captain Beaufort and Usagi.

"What is that?" Clemency asked as both women shielded their eyes from the intense light. The two women stood in silence as the watched the orb of light plow into the sword wielding man as throw him away from Usagi's collapsed form.

"Oh, my Lord," Clemency said softly, covering her mouth with her hand, her brown eyes wide.

Melli lowered her hand as the light faded. She quickly finished her way to the blonde on the ground. She dropped the pitchfork as she knelt by the young woman and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Clemency rushed to Seiya's side to make sure the raven haired man was alright.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Melli asked, looking down at the blonde with worried blue eyes and concern written all over her face.

Usagi blinked a couple of times, as if trying to process what had happened. 'Did I just hear Sailor Star Maker? It couldn't have been.'

Just then, another person came and knelt next to Usagi, speaking in a very familiar voice.

"Daijōbu, Usagi-chan?"

Melli looked up in surprise as the sudden appearance of the young, blue haired woman. 'Where did she come from?' She thought to herself. 'She is dressed most strangely. Blue hair? She must know Usagi, she's speaking her language.'

Usagi blinked her sapphire eyes as the familiar face. "Ami-chan?" She asked carefully. She was almost certain that the blow to the head was making her hallucinate.

"Hai, atashi desu," (Yes, it's me)Ami said, tears running down her face.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, launching herself at her blue haired friend. "Kami-sama! Sore ha de aru! Watashi ha watashi ga koto o souzou shi te i ta koto o kangae ta! Sore ha imi suru….." (Thank God! It is you! I thought I was imagining things! That means…….)

Usagi pulled away from Ami and turned towards Seiya, who was now, thanks to Clemency and Maker, in a sitting position. She got up and went to the injured, raven haired man.

"Daijōbu, Seiya-koi?" She asked, kneeling down to look into his indigo eyes.

"Hai, Odango, daijōbu desu," he said as he raised a hand to her face. They stayed like that for a moment before Usagi stood again and faced the tall Starlight that saved her life.

"Maker, sēbingu no tame watashi, arigatō gozaimasu." (For saving me, thank you.) She bowed deeply, expressing her gratitude in both words and actions.

Maker's normally hard, violet eyes softened as she watched the blonde haired woman rise, the tears spilling from her sapphire eyes. A small smile graces the auburn haired woman's lips as she took a step forward and embraced the shorter woman.

Both Ami and Seiya were shocked at this action from the normally cold and analytical Starlight. Usagi was as equally shocked, but recovered quickly and slipped her arms around the tall woman's bare mid-drift, retuning the much needed hug.

Clemency spied something golden in the grass a few feet away. She walked over and reached down to pick up the gilded object. She looked at it and then whispered something to Melli. The other woman looked down at the object in Clemency's hand.

Taking the brooch from Clemency, Melli held it up so it caught the sunlight. She was amazed at the complexity of the object, since she had only caught a brief glimpse of it before. The nine colored gems surrounding the heart shaped golden crystal glittered in the late morning light. She ran her fingers over the front. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. It made her feel warm and safe.

Melli walked over to Usagi, who was now standing in between Seiya and the tall, scantily clad woman. Color came to Melli's cheeks as she glanced at the auburn haired woman. She stopped in front of Usagi and held the brooch out to her.

The blonde haired girl smiled as she took the brooch from Melli's hand. "Arigatō, Melli-san. Kore wa watashi no tomodachi, Misuno Ami desu to kore wa Seiya no tomodachi, Sailor Star Maker desu." She said, introducing the two new people in the yard. "Ami-chan, Maker, kore wa Sorenson Melli-san to Clemency-san desu" (Thank you, Melli. This is my friend Mizuno Ami and this is Seiya's friend Sailor Star Maker.)(Ami, Maker, this is Melli Sorenson and Clemency)

"It is nice to meet you," Ami said in accented English, bowing.

"Likewise," Melli said, surprised when the blue haired girl spoke.

No one noticed Captain Beaufort, who stood, sword in hand and walked towards Usagi, who had her back to him.

"Usagi-chan, watashi ha sore ga kite**n** ni iku jika**n** de aru koto o ka**n**gaeru," (I think it is time to go home) Ami said, smiling at her blonde haired friend.

"Hai, watashi ha sō ka**n**ge-" (Yes, I think so-) Usagi suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widened.

"Tsukino-san?" Maker asked as she touched the shorter woman on the shoulder. Her violet eyes spied a sift movement behind Usagi.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," A voice sneered from behind Usagi.

Seiya, Ami and Maker whipped around and saw Captain Beaufort smirking behind Usagi, his hand on the hilt of the sword. It took them a second to realize just where exactly the rest of the sword was.

Usagi gasped as the legs gave out as she started to fall. "Itai……." She whispered as a tear fell down her face.

"Odango!" Seiya cried, both him and Melli reached for the falling Usagi. Maker grabbed the brown haired man and pried his fingers from the hilt of the sword before he could do any more damage.

"Looks like I made a grave mistake not using my full powers on you," The tall Starlight said, contempt in her low voice.

"Kami-sama! Usagi-chan!" Ami cried, kneeling next to Melli, She looked down at her closest friend, tears flowing from her eyes. She watched helplessly as Melli and Seiya lifted Usagi in a sitting position long enough for Clemency to slowly pull the sword from Usagi's stomach.

Blood quickly soaked the waist of Usagi's dress and stained the ground beneath her. Ami pressed her hands against Usagi's stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood. She glanced at Seiya, her eyes filled with panic.

"Seiya! Watashi-tachi ha nani o suru okonatte iru ka? Watashi-tachi no jishin no jikan ni, watashi-tachi ha kanojo o tasukeru koto ga deki nai!" (Seiya! What are we going to do? Even in our own time, we cannot help her!) Ami said frantically.

Maker looked down at the bleeding blonde. She felt hope leave her heart as fast as the blood left Usagi's pale body. Her grip tightened on Captain Beaufort's arm as tears escaped from her violet eyes.

"Seiya………gomen ne……"Usagi said, wincing in pain, her voice quiet. Tears streamed from Melli's sky blue eyes as she watched the scene in front of her.

Usagi reached a hand towards Seiya. He took it gently in his and brought it to his lips. "Daijōbu, Odango," he murmured into the back of her pale hand. "Ore-tachi ha Healer shi ni eru. Kanojo ha tasuku rareru. Kami-sama, Odango, Ore-tachi to no taizai……ore to no taizai." (It's okay, Odango. We'll get you to Healer. She'll be able to help. God, Odango, stay with us…..stay with me.)

A faint smile played across Usagi's bloodless lips only to replaced quickly by a grimace of pain.

"Seiya…….watashi no koi…..atashi ha watashi-tachi ga kore no yō niyori ōku no jikan o issho ni tsukaie nakatta koto o zanen de aru….." (Seiya, my love, I am sorry we weren't able to spend more time together like this…..) She said slowly, between gasps. "Ami-chan, gomen ne……" her eyes slowly closed, her bright sapphire orbs grew dull.

"Seiya…..aishitereu….."

Melli held a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs. All watched in silence as Usagi closed her eyes for the last time.

"Usagi! Usagi! Mezameru! Usagi!" Seiya started yelling frantically. "Odango! Kami-sama, onegai……..onegai, Usagi! Onegai……ore o nokoshi te ha ike nai!" (Please……Don't leave me!) Tears ran down his face as he clutched her small, lifeless hand in his. His grief was strong and could be easily heard in his voice as he called to her.

Ami sobbed into her blood stained hands. Maker felt her heart break as tears fell down her face. Clemency's sobs could be heard throughout the yard.

"Iie……" Seiya whispered, the tears flowed freely from his indigo eyes as he looked down at the lifeless blonde. A silver white orb of light appeared just above Usagi's chest. As it faded, the Silver Crystal appeared, floating just above her. Ami cried even harder upon seeing it.

"Iie……." Seiya shook his head in disbelief. "IIE!" He screamed into the morning sky.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**-Hides from flying objects being hurled at her- Gomen gomen gomen! I had to! You'll understand when you see the next chapter...which is already in progress, so it won't take nearly as long! I promise! Don't kill me or you won't know what happens next!**

**Ja ne!**

**Luna  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to do something I forgot to do in my last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far and an extra special thanks to Kael, Krish and Shelley for getting on my case about updating. I also want to thank my long lost twin, Tiffany, for RPGing with me and giving me great ideas. Tiff…You will always be my Odango Atama! And Lyss…..that hurt! Owwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**And now….without further ado, Luna presents her redeeming chapter, Chapter Ten of Once Upon Another Time. -bows- Domo arigatō gozaimasu.**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**Chapter Ten-**

Usagi woke in a field of flowers. She blinked her sapphire eyes as she stared up at the cerulean blue sky, its perfection marred by a few white, fluffy clouds. She frowned as she slowly sat up, her hand going to her stomach. She noticed that she was no longer wearing the dress that Melli had given her, but a flowing white gown of silk organza and chiffon that shimmered silver in the sunlight.

She frowned again when she looked around her and saw nothing but flowers.

"Where am I?" She said aloud, hoping someone would hear her. She slowly stood and turned in a circle. "Ami-chan! Taiki-san! Melli-san! Clemency-san! Seiya-koi!" She called out. She listened for a response, but heard nothing but her own echo.

She walked a few steps in one direction, only to stop again. She crossed her arms across herself, her face full of fear and worry. She took a breath to call out again.

"Usako"

Her breath left her just as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She spun around and gasped, reclaiming the breath that she had just lost.

"Mamo-chan!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seiya's heartbreaking sobs could be heard echoing off the buildings of the Sorenson property. Melli and Ami were now clinging to each other, crying uncontrollably. Maker was thinking of all sorts of unspeakable things she could do to the man in her grasp as tears went unchecked down her face.

Seiya suddenly reached out and took the Silver Crystal into his hand, never once letting go of Usagi with the other. He closed his eyes and pressed the crystal against her unmoving chest. Tears streamed from his closed eyes as a red light started to form around him, lifting his loose raven hair and causing grass and fabric alike to move.

"Seiya! Yamette!" (Stop it!) Maker cried, realizing what the raven haired man was about to do. Ami and Melli stared at him from across Usagi's lifeless body.

Seiya looked up at the auburn haired Starlight with hollow indigo eyes. "Ore wa naru. Amari utsukushī raito wa shinu tame ni katei sa re nai." (I have to. Such a beautiful light is not supposed to die.)

Maker pushed Captain Beaufort towards Clemency.

"Hold him."

Once she was sure Clemency not only heard her, but had a firm grip on the brown haired man, did she let go and knelt next to Seiya.

"Seiya, kore o shite wa ike nai. Sore wa abunaku. Watashi-tachi wa ushinau koto o dekiru koto ga deki nai," (Seiya, don't do this. It's dangerous and we can't afford to lose you) the violet eyed Starlight said.

"Kare wa nani o suru koto o kokoromi te iru ka?" (What is he trying to do?) Ami asked.

"Kare wa kanojo o tsurekaeru koto o kokoromi te iru," (He's trying to being her back) Maker said gravely.

"Nani?" Ami gasped

"Watashi wa kakujitsu de nai. Watashi wa Healer ga sore o ichido shi hontodo kanojo o koroshita koto o mi ta tada. Watashi wa okoru mono ga Seiya ni souzou shi tai to omowa nai. Tokuni kare ga kare no senshi no keitai ni nai node," (I'm not sure how, I've only seen Healer do it once, and it almost killed her. I don't want to imagine what will happen to Seiya. Especially since he is not in senshi form) Maker said, her violet eyes full of worry.

Melli looked at Ami, and the blue haired young woman tried to explain as best she could as Maker continued to try to get Seiya to stop.

"Kakyuu-hime nitsuite no nani ka?" (What about Kakyuu-hime?) Maker asked sharply

"Ore niyotte ga zannen de aru Kakyuu o ii nasai." (Tell Kakyuu I am sorry)

In a flash of bright red light, Fighter knelt where Seiya was just moments before. Melli and Clemency stared, wide eyed at the transformation. A look of astonishment, then pure hatred crossed Captain Beaufort's face as he recognized the raven haired senshi.

A glow of white started to come from where Fighter's leather clad hand rested over the Silver Crystal, combining with the red light that she was emitting. Is it grew brighter, the red glow around Fighter grew dimmer. With a soul wrenching cry, she called out.

"ODANGO!"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, her sapphire eyes wide. "I don't understand. Where am I? What are you doing here? Where's Ami-chan and Maker? And Seiya? What's going on?"

"Usako," the tall, black haired man chuckled, "one question at a time."

Usagi closed her sapphire eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She opened them again to gaze upon the man who was once her destined. "Why did you never answer my letters?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I've been here, Usako. I never made it off the plane."

"Huh?" She asked, perplexed.

"Let me explain just were exactly here is, Usako. We are in the boarderlands. The place between life and death, at least for those of us who have guardian stars and planets."

"What?" She stared in disbelief. "You mean…..I'm……dead?"

"Technically, yes."

"That means…." Usagi trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yes."

She looked at the man before her. She felt a guilty flush creep into her cheeks. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. Most of them about Seiya. As she looked into Mamoru's dark blue eyes, many things came to her head to say to him, but only one phrase came out.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down upon the ground, she hands clutching the fabric of her gown.

"For what, Usako? Loving Seiya?"

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped and looked at him, wide eyed in shock.

"What….I mean….how…." She stuttered, her cheeks turning a brighter red.

Mamoru smiled as small smile at her embarrassment. "It was how you said his name."

"Mamo-chan, I-" he raised a hand to cut her off.

"You don't need to explain, Usako. There's something else I need to tell you, and time grows short," he said, seeing a faint red glow behind her in the distance. The short blonde gave him a confused look.

"I've done a lot of thinking while I've been here. That's pretty much all there is to do here, besides waiting." He smiled again. "And I've been thinking about us. I saw the many great things we had, and I saw the things we were missing, Things I know I can't possibly give to you."

"Mamo-chan….."

"Usako, let's just leave it as it was, ne?" Mamoru smiled as he brought her into a hug.

Usagi wrapped her arms around the man she had once loved. "I will always love you, Usako. Just never in the way you deserve."

They stepped away from each other. Usagi looked up into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "You will always have a special place in my heart, Mamo-chan."

He smiled as he turned her around so she could see the red glow in the distance. He bent down so his head was right next to hers and whispered, "He's waiting for you."

Recognition flittered across her features as her sapphire eyes lit up with joy. She turned her head and kissed the dark haired man on the cheek. She stepped away from him one last time and looked at him. "Can't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry, Usagi, I can't. It's not time for me yet. Soon. I promise," Mamoru responded. She nodded once and flashed him a smile.

"I will see you then." She turned and walked away, her organza and chiffon gown flittering in the soft breeze created by the red light. She put her hand to her chest as she felt her heart getting warmer with each step she took.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Maker, who had finally realized there was nothing she could do to stop her fellow Starlight, sighed in defeat and places her gloved hand on Fighter's shoulder while closing her violet eyes, lending the raven haired Light her strength as a golden glow formed around her.

Ami, Melli and Clemency watched in amazed silence as the two Starlights concentrated their powers, one on Usagi and one on the other. Fighter's lips moved, murmuring words that none save Maker could understand.

In a brilliant flash of white and red light, the crystal in Fighter's hand disappeared as she slumped over Usagi's body, breaking Maker's hold. Ami's hand shot out and touched the unmoving Starlight and released the breath she wasn't even aware of holding as she felt a faint pulse.

"Kanojo was iki te iru!" (She's alive!) She looked at Maker and saw the relief written across the tall Starlight's face. They didn't notice Usagi's chest rise and fall for the first time in over an hour.

"Miss Melli!" Clemency cried, releasing her hold on Captain Beaufort as she brought her hands to her chest in surprise when Usagi opened her sapphire blue eyes. Melli looked up at Clemency, then back down where she was pointing. She started when she saw the young blonde looking back at her. She quickly grabbed a hold of the blue haired girl's arm.

"Ami!"

Ami gasped as she looked at Usagi's face. "Maker!" She cried. "Fighter wa sore o shi ta!" (Fighter did it!)

Maker looked down in amazement as the blonde looked back at her. "Tsukino-san?" She asked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

Usagi nodded weakly. She tried to sit up, but was prevented by a weight lying across her. She managed to raise her head and saw the unconscious form of Sailor Star Fighter.

"Fighter!" She cried weakly, reaching down to touch the Starlight senshi's raven haired head. She darted her sapphire eyes back to Maker, hoping the Starlight had an explanation. She was not disappointed.

"Kanojo was sore te aru, Tsukino-san, zenzin kizetsu shi ta. Tsurekaeru kanojo wa ōku no enerugī ni no ga tsune de atta." (She's fainted, that's all, Tsukino-san. She used too much energy to bring you back.)

"Baka Fighter," Usagi said lovingly, moving her hand so it was now caressing the Starlight's motionless face.

Ami caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and saw that not only was Captain Beaufort free, but coming straight towards Fighter with the sword that was stained with Usagi's blood.

"Maker!" She screamed, pointing behind the Starlight.

Maker stood and spun around in one quick movement. On a move to quick to be tracked, the tall Starlight had caught the brown haired man by the throat by one hand, and forced him to drop the sword with her other. She looked down at the man she towered over and smirked.

"Now, that, was the worst mistake of your life," she said in accented English With a swift movement, she threw the man across the yard.

Melli and Clemency gasped as they watched the tall woman throw the captain several yards away from them. They watched in horror s the man rose to his feet and charged the auburn haired Light.

Maker smirked again. 'No mistakes this time.' She thought to herself as she held her Star Yell in front of her.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

The orb of energy was twice as bright as it was previously. It slammed into the brown haired man, throwing him away from the group of six. As the light faded, they saw his burned body on the ground, impaled on the sword that had brought so much pain and heart ache this day. Maker slowly lowered her hands and sighed, de-transforming in the process. Taiki turned and lifted the unconscious raven haired senshi off of Usagi.

The blonde slowly sat up, with the help of Ami and Clemency. The eventually got her into a standing position. As Melli rose, Taiki spoke to her.

"May we intrude on you kindness for just a bit longer? Just until she recovers her strength," indicating the unconscious woman in his arms. "We cannot travel like this."

Melli glanced from Taiki, to the woman in his arms, to Usagi. She had to admit to herself that she was very curious about these young people that fate had placed into her life/ She nodded.

"But on one condition. I would like an explanation."

Taiki started to frown and opened his mouth to object when a voice spoke up.

"Hai."

They all looked at the young blonde whom Ami had been translating for.

"Tsukino-san, ore ga kangae nai-" (Tsukino-san, I don't think-)

"Iie, Taiki-san. Kanojo wa shinjitsu ni ataisuru. Zutto kanojo wa totemo shinsetsu de aru/ Sore wa watashi-tachi ga suru koto ga deikiru saishou de aru." (No, Taiki. She deserves the truth. She has been so kind. It is the least we can do.) She looked at Melli and nodded.

"Right then. Clemency, help, Taiki is it?" He nods. "Help Taiki get Seiya into a bed and resting. Usagi, you go with them I want you resting too. Preferably in the same room so we can talk later. Ami, can you help me in the kitchen?" Melli asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Yes," she said nodding. She released her hold on Usagi as Clemency turned and led Taiki and Usagi into the farmhouse. Melli and Ami stood in the yard until the door closed behind Usagi.

"Ami, I'm afraid I have another favor to ask," Melli said, looking at the blue haired girl. "Could you help me…." She trailed off, gesturing towards the body of Captain Beaufort. "Just so it's out of sight. Clemency can help me with the rest," she said quickly.

Ami gave the older woman a small smile and nodded. "Where do you want to put him?"

"The barn, I think," Melli said.

The two women walked over to the unmoving man and picked hum up, Ami at the head and Melli at the feet. They carried him as quickly as possible to the barn and covered him with hay.

"That should do it until nightfall," Melli said, brushing straw off of her dress. "What do you say we get cleaned up and make some tea."

Ami smiled and nodded, pulling a bit if straw out of her hair. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope this chapter made up for the last one...I mean, come on, you all don't honestly think I would actually kill off Usagi, do you? Next chapter, Taiki tries to explain their genderbending ways to Melli...-.-'**

**Ja ne!. **

**Luna**


End file.
